


Тройничок

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens. Любимчик [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: "Я подарил вам его, но забыл оставить инструкцию, - вздохнул Сатана. - Я мог бы показать вам на деле. Наш Кроули привык к твёрдой руке".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: Good omens. Любимчик [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470176
Kudos: 20





	Тройничок

**Author's Note:**

> _У меня просили тройничок к фанфику "Любимчик", Сатана/Кроули/Азирафель, и я радостно написала практически пвп._

Ничего не предвещало. Опять. Они гуляли по Сент-Джеймскому парку, потому что специально приехали в Лондон, чтобы покормить этих проклятых уток. Ну ладно, ладно, Кроули немного утрировал. Азирафель утверждал, что у него тут дела, хотя на скромный взгляд Кроули они просто прошвырнулись по паре книжных магазинов, и его ангел пошушукался о чём-то с их владельцами. Кроули не вникал. Плюс ещё нежно любимый ангелом ресторанчик (один из). И утки. В парке.  
Так вот!  
Они стояли, ангел кормил уток и радостно трещал о том, какой сегодня чудесный день у него был, спасибо, милый Кроули, а «милый» Кроули внимал и вовсе не таял на месте от внимания и слов.   
А потом вся идиллия полетела к чертям! В прямом смысле. Потому что это присутствие никакой демон не спутает ни с кем и никогда. Владыка был где-то рядом! И...  
\- Он почуял меня, - проговорил Кроули, холодея. - Ангел, беги!  
Самому Кроули бежать было уже поздно и бесполезно.  
\- С чего мне бежать? - Азирафель недоуменно поглядел на него.  
А потом стало окончательно бессмысленно что-то предпринимать, и знакомый до мурашек голос произнёс его имя.  
Азирафель тоже напрягся и вцепился в руку Кроули. Не в поиске поддержки, глупое пернатое, схватил, чтобы удержать. Как будто он что-то сможет сделать против самого Сатаны!  
Повелитель Ада неторопливо приближался к ним по дорожке, улыбаясь. Кроули едва не бухнулся на колени по привычке, и только стальная хватка на предплечье удержала его.  
\- Кроули, - повторил Владыка, приблизившись. - Отлично выглядишь! Азирафель, добрый день. Смотрю, вы неплохо присматриваете за ним.  
\- Добрый день, - вежливо солгал ангел.  
Воцарившаяся после обмена приветствиями пауза была напряжённой и продолжительной. И такой тревожной.  
\- В самом деле, Кроули, - пожурил Владыка.  
Он практически обещал оставить их в покое, да, но верить слову так называемого (людьми, но они не сильно ошибались) «отца лжи»? Кроули на всякий случай склонил голову в виноватом поклоне. Владыка усмехнулся и собственнически потрепал его щеке.  
\- Простите, ангел, - обратился он к напряжённому Азирафелю. - Привычка. Трудно забыть, что он когда-то был только мой. Вы понимаете.  
Тон его ясно давал понять, что подразумевается не общее, безличное и безобидное «все демоны ада принадлежат мне», а очень конкретное, личное и интимное «мой». Да что за блядство!  
Кроули хотел бы провалиться под землю, хотя мечтать о подобном в присутствии владыки ада было чревато. Ну, зачем, зачем рассказывать ангелу такие подробности! Тот и так трясётся над ним после своего визита в ад!  
Пальцы ангела на его руке разжались.  
Нет.  
Только не это.  
Не может...  
Азирафель опустил руку и сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Кроули.  
\- Отлично понимаю, - спокойно ответил лучший ангел на свете.  
Владыка смотрел на него со слабой улыбкой на губах.  
\- Вы любите его.  
\- Как его можно не любить?  
За эти беспомощные нотки в голосе его ангела Кроули мог убить. И убивал в прошлом. Даже Сатану проняло.  
\- Вас не беспокоили Небеса? - милостиво сменил он тему. - Визиты, слежка, нападения?  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Кроули.  
Он следил, он наблюдал, и он ничего не почувствовал. Их оставили в покое.  
\- Великолепно, - улыбнулся Владыка.  
\- Ох! Вы беспокоились о Кроули! - ахнул ангел и просиял, с гордостью и пониманием глядя на владыку ада.  
Сатана несколько секунд смотрел на него, не веря своим ушам, потом повернулся к Кроули и, всё ещё оторопевший, заметил:  
\- Кажется, теперь я начинаю тебя понимать.  
Кроули нервно дёрнул уголком рта.

  
Они сидели в Ритце. Вино на столе, нетронутый десерт в тарелочках и полное непонимание, что дальше. Потому что когда сам Сатана приглашает тебя на обед, ты не отказываешь ему, но не имеешь абсолютно никакого понятия, как обращаться с этой бомбой.  
А потом в кармане у повелителя ада зазвонил телефон, и Сатана, кинув один взгляд на экран, вежливо извинился и покинул их «на одну минуточку, очень важный звонок», уходя с очень многозначительной ухмылкой. Оставляя одних. В ту же секунду, когда Сатана скрылся из вида, Азирафель обжёг Кроули серьезным взглядом.  
\- Ты был его любовником всё это время?  
Кроули жёстко рассмеялся. Он ждал этого вопроса с ужасом и замиранием сердца.  
\- Любовником? О чём ты, ангел? Я был его подстилкой, игрушкой, которую можно сломать и сорвать на ней злость.  
\- И всё же ты ему небезразличен.  
\- Я был отличной подстилкой, - Кроули пожал плечами.  
Ангелу теперь известно практически всё о нём. И Кроули до сих пор тут. Его не пнули вон, не велели убираться и больше никогда не показываться на глаза.  
И все же у Кроули остался ещё один секрет, позорная тайна, которую ангел ни за что не должен узнать.  
Как один вид бывшего хозяина почти заставил его пасть на колени и предложить себя. Как приученное бесчисленными сотнями лет и десятками встреч тело заныло в предвкушении боли и удовольствия, выжигающих все мысли из слишком беспокойной головушки. Как достаточно было жеста, взгляда...  
Нет, Кроули любил Азирафеля, мечтал о нем тысячелетиями, сходил с ума; и сейчас он счастлив, ему безумно хорошо, и он ни за что не сделает ничего, что могло бы привести к риску потерять его ангела. Просто его проклятая жадная демоническая природа всё время требует больше и больше! Нет, он утаит эту грязную сторону своего естества, только лучшее для его ангела!  
Азирафель машинально наколол на вилку кусочек торта.  
\- Ты хочешь его.  
\- Нет, ангел, доедай сам, - рассеянно проговорил Кроули, все ещё борющийся со своими мыслями.  
Азирафель фыркнул, но тут же снова стал очень серьезным.  
\- Ты хочешь... Люцифера.  
\- Нет. - Отрицать, отрицать, отрицать, ангел не должен понять. - Что за бред ты несёшь!  
\- Кроули. Мой старый друг. Я так давно тебя знаю. Я знаю, когда ты чего-то хочешь.  
\- Ты перегрелся на солнышке, и тебе напекло голову. С чего ты вообще взял такую ересь?  
\- Кроули.  
Нет. Только не это. Этот убеждённый тон упертого уверенного праведника. Ангел и в самом деле слишком хорошо его знал. Кроули остро пожалел о своей новой привычке снимать при Азирафеле очки.  
\- Да мало ли что я там хочу! Я, может, о конце света мечтал! Ещё не повод...  
\- Я поклялся себе, что отныне ты получишь всё, что пожелаешь. И если ты хочешь вернуться к...  
\- Нет! - закричал Кроули. - Ангел, нет!  
\- Ох, - Азирафель опустил взгляд на миг. - Я очень рад. Не знаю, смог бы отпустить тебя. Не уверен.  
\- Не надо меня никуда отпускать!  
\- Прости, мой хороший. Я сглупил. Не надо так волноваться.  
\- Меня не было пару минут, а вы уже успели взволновать Кроули? - Вернувшийся Сатана опустился на свой стул. - Прилюдно?  
И этот туда же! Кроули разбирало желание взмахнуть руками, может, перевернуть стол и свалить, оставив этих двоих тут. Он, конечно, никогда не оставил бы ангела наедине с Сатаной. Но соблазн был.  
\- Не поймите меня неправильно, ангел, - удивительно мягко проговорил Сатана. - Я верю, что вы любите Кроули. Вы ждёте и требуете от него самого лучшего. И сами готовы дать ему всё, одарить теплом и лаской. Но иногда этому демону требуется нечто совсем иное.  
Зачем так подчёркивать, что он демон? Азирафель и так только-только начал принимать его. Кроули так старался!  
Владыка окинул его внимательным взглядом - словно обжёг. Кроули содрогнулся, и опустил взгляд под усмешкой Владыки.  
\- Я подарил вам его, но забыл оставить инструкцию, - вздохнул Сатана. - Я мог бы показать вам на деле. Наш Кроули привык к твёрдой руке.  
Владыка на самом деле, вот прямо сейчас и именно здесь предложил подобное его ангелу?  
\- Вы серьёзно собираетесь обсуждать это здесь? - вскричал Кроули.  
Да что такое! Он собирался остановится на «обсуждать», дать понять, насколько его возмущает этот вопрос. Он вовсе не собирался намекать, что его смущает только место.  
Владыка шумно вздохнул - и вокруг все замерло. Люди застыли, звуки стихли.  
\- Так лучше? - осведомился Владыка недовольно. - Не помню, чтобы раньше тебя требовалось так долго уламывать.  
Вообще не требовалось. Какой спрос с подневольного? Но себе-то к чему лгать? Далеко не всегда, ох далеко не всегда Кроули тащили в постель силком.  
\- Кроули, - тихо позвал Азирафель.  
Кроули поглядел на него, чувствуя, как паника захватывает его. Он не мог солгать Азирафелю, а Владыка видел его насквозь. Что бы он ни сказал, что бы ни предпринял в это мгновение, всё будет ошибкой.  
\- Тише, - вдруг проговорил Азирафель и положил мягкую ладонь на его руку. - Иди сюда, Кроули.  
Азирафель осторожно привлек его к себе, мягко понукая опустить раскалывающуюся голову себе на плечо.  
\- Тише, - повторил он. - Тебе вовсе не обязательно что-то решать. На что-то соглашаться.  
Кроули вздохнул знакомый любимый запах и невольно расслабился. Чего он с ума сходит, в самом деле? Как ни странно, но Владыка вовсе не желает ему зла, по крайней мере, сейчас. Его никто ни к чему не принуждает. Ему, как ни странно, дают выбор.  
Владыка положил руку ему на шею, крупную, горячую. Она так собственнически легла на открытую кожу, лишённую даже призрачной защиты волос, и Кроули пробила крупная дрожь.  
\- О чём я и говорю, - уведомил Владыка. - Посмотрите на него, ангел, он сейчас утечет под стол.  
Эта рука, думал Кроули лихорадочно. В любой момент она может поползти вниз по спине. Разрывая одежду, оголяя тело. До поясницы, до ягодиц. Владыка может взять его прямо здесь и сейчас, в остановленном времени, а Азирафель будет нежно и крепко держать его, говорить, какой он молодец и как Азирафель доволен им, и может, даже целовать его...  
О чём он думает!  
\- Кроули? Мне нужен ответ.  
\- Да, - прошептал Кроули в темноту под веками и теплый запах ангела; он ненавидел себя за ненасытность.  
\- Всё хорошо, ты молодец, а теперь посмотри на меня.  
Повинуясь, Кроули поднял голову и уставился в обеспокоенные глаза своего ангела. Любящий взгляд, всё ещё, несмотря ни на что?  
\- Ты всё ещё любишь меня? - прошептал Кроули разбито.  
Взгляд стал ещё более встревоженным.  
\- Всегда, - поклялся ангел. - Не смотря ни на что. Если хочешь, мы сейчас же можем уйти и никогда не говорить об этом. Или... Мы можем уйти втроём. Решать тебе, Кроули. Думай только о том, что хочешь ты. Пожалуйста.  
Да что ему ещё надо?! Хватай ангела в охапку и уноси ноги, безумец! Он открыл рот.  
\- Втроём, - прошептал Кроули.

  
Кроули вскрикнул, прижатый спиной к широкой груди, его бедра широко расставлены, и распаленному взгляду наблюдателя отлично видно, как мощный член владыки ада рывками входит в недостаточно растянутое отверстие. Лапа владыки сжала горло Кроули, не перекрывая воздух, но крепко держа.  
\- Посмотри на него! - рыкнул владыка, - как он жаждет, чтобы им обладали!   
Обнимая второй рукой талию Кроули, владыка насаживал его на себя, как куклу, вырывая сдавленные вскрики и стоны.  
\- Прекраснейший из моих инкубов! Посмотри, как он прогибается под сильную руку!  
Владыка качнулся вперёд, опуская Кроули на четвереньки, вцепляясь в тощие бёдра, энергично натягивая на себя. Кроули тихо постанывал от каждого движения внутри, опустив голову, зажмурив глаза.  
Его лица коснулись мягкие ладони, поглаживая по щёкам, стирая невольные слёзы.  
\- Ты помнишь слово? - мягко спросил Азирафель.  
Кроули качнул головой сверху вниз.  
\- Хорошо, - проговорил Азирафель. - Погляди на меня.  
Кроули зажмурился ещё сильнее и замотал головой. Он сам хотел этого, но сейчас он не смог бы поглядеть в чистые глаза своего ангела. Таким Азирафель его ещё не видел. Как бы это не оказалось последней каплей... нет. Ради него Азирафель оказался здесь. Он не станет презирать Кроули за его желания... не станет же?  
\- Ну же, родной мой, покажи мне свои глаза.  
Владыка схватил Кроули за длинные пряди на макушке и задрал его голову вверх.  
\- Был достаточно смел, чтобы просить, - усмехнулся он на болезненное шипение.  
Понукаемый обоими, Кроули покорно приоткрыл глаза.  
\- Моя умница! - улыбнулся ему Азирафель. - Ты так радуешь меня.  
Владыка выпустил волосы Кроули и слегка царапая, провел когтями по его спине, замедляя свои толчки, давая передышку.  
\- Давай, мой змей, открой рот, - проговорил он насмешливо. - Покажи ангелу, что умеет этот длинный язык!  
В отличие от совершенно обнаженного Кроули и полураздетого владыки, Азирафель был облачён в свои привычные тридцать три слоя. Он сидел, облокачиваясь на подушки и уютно подвернув под себя ноги. Услышал слова владыки, он улыбнулся.   
\- О, я знаю, на что способен этот чудесный язык. Напомнишь мне ещё раз, мой милый?  
Кроули машинально качнулся вперёд, повинуясь этому ласковому приказу.  
\- Ах, без рук, моя радость.  
Без рук вышло дольше, но этот длинный язык и в самом деле творил чудеса. Ангел вытянул ноги и слегка согнул их в коленях, обнимая ими плечи своего милого демона.  
\- Ах, - сладко вздохнул он. - Да, вот так мой хороший, мой славный!  
Владыка вновь ускорил темп, вцепившись в талию Кроули и то натягивая его на себя, то отстраняя и качая вперёд, насаживая ртом на тихо постанывающего ангела, нашептывающего между делом слова ободрения и похвалы.  
Первым не выдержал ангел. Крепко вцепившись в волосы Кроули, он прижал его голову себе между ног и длинно выдохнул. Он выпустил Кроули, которого тут же подхватил Владыка, снова усаживаясь на пятки и притягивая Кроули себе на колени. Он был вторым, его громкий вскрик был почти оглушающим. Он крепко прижимал Кроули к себе, вцепляясь зубами в загривок. Наконец, он утих, неловко снял зашипевшего Кроули с себя, и рухнул на постель.   
Кроули замер на коленях в нерешительности. Теперь можно было подумать и о себе? Ему хватит всего-то пару движений рукой... Он не успел и дотронуться до себя. Его осторожно, но неумолимо опрокинули на спину.   
Губы Азирафеля накрыли его рот, целуя благодарно, жарко, страстно, и Кроули мог только отдаться этим ласковым губам. И рукам – он простонал в поцелуй, когда мягкая умелая ладонь его ангела обхватила его член. А потом он взвыл: Владыка, не церемонясь, повернул его на бок, прижался сзади, закинул одну ногу себе на бедро и запустил в него пальцы. Пальцы хлюпали, легко скользили и неумолимо проезжали по всем нужным точкам. Кроули затрясло от переизбытка ощущений, а потом наконец-то накрыло сокрушающей волной. Он перестал слышать, видеть и – на какой-то краткий миг – вообще быть. 

  
\- В следующий раз мы возьмём его вдвоём. Может, он будет женщиной, – лениво размышлял Владыка.   
Кроули лежал, почти не чувствуя своего тела, и в то же время ощущая каждую ноющую мышцу. Он чувствовал себя таким использованным. Таким нужным.   
Горячее большое тело сзади, колено, протиснутое между его ногами, жадная рука на талии: Владыка обнимал его сзади. Спереди лежал его ангел. Они о чём-то говорили, эти двое, то ли перебраниваясь, то ли обсуждая что-то тихими голосами. Кажется, кто-то из них проговорил его имя. Кроули постарался прислушаться.  
\- Он устал, – мягко увещевал ангел.  
\- Он хочет ещё, он всегда хочет ещё! – протестовал Сатана.  
Оба были правы, но Кроули не знал, чего он хочет больше: уснуть или снова отдаться их рукам и почувствовать себя необходимым.   
\- Посмотри на него, он почти спит! – ласковые руки его ангела коснулись его лица, и Кроли прильнул к мягкой ладони щекой.  
\- А теперь посмотри сюда! – рука, лежащая на его талии, сдвинулась ниже, накрывая его пах горячей широкой ладонью, и Кроули тихо простонал, невольно выгибаясь.   
\- Спросим его самого...  
\- Его сейчас бесполезно о чем-либо спрашивать, ангел.   
Владыка знал его лучше всех. Но Азирафель тоже знал его лучше всех. В голове Кроули путались эти две правды, оставляя его беспомощным перед выбором.   
\- Хорошо, – уступил ангел, и под недовольными нотками Кроули различил в любимом голосе отголоски вновь разгорающейся похоти. – Но в этот раз мы сами сделаем всю работу. Пусть отдыхает.  
\- Сколько сможет, – усмехнулся Владыка, властно уцепил Кроули за подбородок и повернул его голову к себе, чтобы тут же впиться в губы жадным поцелуем.   
Кроули жалобно простонал, приоткрывая рот. Его перекатили на спину, и над его лицом нависло лицо владыки. Он ухмылялся. Кроули почувствовал, как нежные, уверенные руки ангела коснулись его, а сильные (и наконец-то обнаженные!) ноги раздвинули колени шире. Он потянулся, одной рукой обнимая своего владыку за шею, притягивая в поцелуй, а другую опуская вниз, где её тут же поймал Азирафель и прижал к своим губам.   
Он был окружен, он сдался, и он был добычей. Его хозяин и его возлюбленный хотели его, смотрели только на него, касались только его, думали сейчас только о нём.   
Весь их мир в этот момент заключался только здесь и сейчас.  
В нём.

  
Они стояли, разделённые порогом. Аккуратно одетый и причёсанный хозяин ада, ни следа от прошедших часов во внешности. Уже на улице, где ночь и темнота укрывала его плащом. И ангел, закутавшийся в пушистый халат. На пороге своего дома, где на втором этаже крепко спал его вымотанный до предела демон.   
\- Я благодарю вас за науку. И не могу даже начать выражать мою благодарность за ваш дар, – прошептал ангел, глядя прямо в пылающие очи своего гостя. – И всё же я надеюсь никогда больше не увидеть вас.  
Сатана хмыкнул и повернулся прочь.  
\- Бывай, ангел. Счастливо оставаться! 


End file.
